


Dolly Haze

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Coercion, Crying, Extremely Underage, F/M, Filming, Grooming, Manipulation, Online Relationship, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She just wanted— she didn't know what she wanted, but she found a way to get so, so much of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepanther/gifts).



> Happy Nonconathon, purplepanther. I was very inspired by your prompts and I hope you enjoy this treat.

Mia isn’t, like, a complete idiot.

Okay, her mom had tried to talk her out of it — had sighed in her after-work uniform of old sweatpants and white wine, said that most successful accounts were the results of super involved momagers, and that beauty culture and makeup and social media are damaging to young women’s sense of worth or whatever. When Mom snapped after weeks of pushing and pulling, crying, guilting, bargaining, she’d set it up with her information, security locks, comments turned off.

But Mia already had her own Youtube account set up, her own email. She just needed an excuse to be filming. And the thrill of lying, carving out a frame of privacy where she can be herself without Mom or Dad approving it first is all _so_ exciting.

Which is good, because the start of her channel is lowkey a flop. She doesn’t really get why, she does all the same things super popular channels do: vlogging, tutorials, story times, tea reports, _everything._ She rarely breaks, like, 50 views.

It gets a little better in the summer, but she’s so busy, too. Her parents always sign her up for a million things because they still work all day. She even still has a _babysitter,_ which is ridiculous, if you ask Mia.

Not that Mia doesn’t like Laura. She’s known her since she was, like, a baby, and Laura was in college, and now she’s married and has two sons who are, like, _real,_ annoying babies still, so it kinda works for them both that Mia doesn’t actually need supervision anymore.

She’s at Laura’s, belly to her living floor, trying to edit one of her videos. It’s easy enough to cut out awkward moments with the program that came with her computer but trying to do anything funny or actually cool is serving to be basically impossible. The boring videos are fine for the account her mom set up, but if she actually wants anyone to watch them…

Eventually she just has to lean face down into the floor, her face red and hot with frustration. People do this as their jobs, whole teams of people, and she’s just supposed do everything herself on a crappy tablet her mom was done with? It’s not _fair._

“Having issues?” a deep voice asks behind her, and she jolts to sit up, rubbing furiously at her eyes.

Laura’s husband, Alec, isn’t like other dads in Mia’s neighborhood. She’d gone to school down in California and come back with him all sunny, tanned, and confident. He’s old enough that Mia’s mom and dad had grumbled through the ceremony but he definitely isn’t as old as Dad, and definitely a whole lot cooler.

“It’s fine,” Mia says automatically, glancing at him for a second before turning away completely. Her head feels like it’s emptied out completely. It always does around Alec, even though he’s never been anything but super nice to her.

As even more proof that her response was a total overreaction, Alec comes to sit down next to her, legs criss-crossed. “Oh, doing a bit of production work, huh?”

“I guess,” Mia mumbles, hands automatically going to her hair and pulling it tight between her fingers. “I’ve been doing, like, stuff on Youtube for a couple months now, sorta.”

It feels like babbling, and it makes embarrassment bubble in Mia’s stomach. All getting older has done for her so far is make her painfully aware of how insufficient she is, unable to to string together a coherent sentence, body thin and awkward, just barely starting to stretch outward and shed its baby fat.

But Alec just makes an interested noise and leans further over the tablet. He says, “Hey, a lot of people are making a living doing that sort of thing nowadays. How’s this program working for you?”

 _“So_ bad,” Mia immediately blurts. “Or, I mean, it’s fine, but—”

“It’s not suited for a rising star such as yourself,” Alec finishes smoothly, and Mia’s face burns again, a deeper warmth. “Listen, my company uses some more pro applications and I have some extra sign-ins. They might be a little too beefy for this thing, though.”

Alec does sort of job that no one will describe past “in the film industry” to Mia. This possibility had never occurred to her, and she brightens with excitement, spine straight. “I have a laptop at home! It’s, like, pretty good. ‘S why I keep it in my room.”

Really, her parents don’t let it leave the house, and it’s supposed to stay in the living room, but no one really notices if it’s not broken or actually lost.

Alec smiles, face crinkling and teeth white. He casts a long arm over Mia’s narrow shoulders, fingers grazing down her arm before squeezing an elbow, hugging her close for a moment, the deepness of his cologne filling her nose. “That’s great, Mia. Count it as a fifth grade graduation present from me, yeah?”

 

.

 

 _Sixth grade._ God. In some ways, Mia is super excited. She’s definitely outgrown elementary school and all the babying that entails. On the other hand, her mom has been making more and more vague — or not so vague — comments about growing up, womanhood, changes, and Mia wants _some_ of that. Independence, responsibility, boys. Some of it sounds like total bullshit.

It’s bullshit coming from Mom, too; she’ll spend forever talking to Mia about personal responsibility then veto most of the things she wants for her back-to-school clothes shopping. Things that don’t look like they’re for kids. Lace. Cold shoulders. Rips high on the thigh.

“No,” Mom says.

“Why?” Mia demands, and the closest thing to a real argument she gets back, later, is a dismissive response of, “Well, look how that turned out for Kylie, Mia. She got knocked up how young?”

“She’s a billionaire, Mom.”

They reach a tenuous truce as Mia watches the energy drain from her mom’s face, her eyes going far off. She doesn’t get most of the stuff she really wanted, but she does get some things she can see some of the DIY videos she’s watched on Youtube going well with, so it’ll be fine. Probably.

At dinner, Mom orders a glass of whine practically before they’re seated at their table. She lets Mia order off the adult menu. Mia orders a salad, and she laughs.

 _“What?”_ Mia demands. The waiter, a boy with dark swooping hair, glances between them rapidly. Mia refuses to look at him. She can feel his eyes lingering and doesn’t want to know if they’re filled with the same sort of— of— _contempt._

“Nothing,” Mom says, gulping. “My baby’s growing up.”

The next morning, Dad goes into the office for the afternoon and Mom stays in bed late. Mia decides to do a haul video.

“Hi everybody, welcome to my channel!” she says, back straight, smiling to the little blue light next to her computer’s webcam. It’s not a super creative opening, she knows. Talking to an empty room isn’t as hard as she’d heard in some how-to videos she watched before starting, but being spontaneous still doesn’t come very naturally to her. The default is better than forcing something stupid, she thinks.

“So, I go back to school in, like, two weeks, which feels totally fake. I usually like school but I’m actually, like, super nervous this year? I get good grades or whatever but a bunch of my friends are in a different district, so I’ll basically be starting over, and it’s, like, sixth grade, so there’s already so much going on…” she trails off, then shakes her head, resetting, smile in face, and then no smile, but still open and friendly. She’ll probably cut that. “Anyway, I’m super excited to start junior high! And I just got, like, a whole new super cute wardrobe to start the year.”

She goes through everything, including some stuff from last year that are still cute. It feels more awkward that she thought it would her body feels awkward. Hopefully no one will say anything mean. They should be. Mostly it’s her fifth grade friends who comment, mostly saying the sort of things that were fun in person but honestly kind of cringey to read in a public comment. Other comments are usually nice, too. Random things calling her cute, or sweet, or even beautiful.

Maybe that’s what is making her nervous. She doesn’t get any views at all compared to a lot of people, but still enough that maybe total strangers are watching her now. Being watched is maybe not a new feeling for Mia. But here, like this, she’s in control of _how_ people see her.

Maybe that’s why she wiggles into a skirt that’s gotten super short since she first got it. Slid a tank top that’s straps had loosened in the wash, without a bra — not that she needed one the way some of the girls she knew like Cindy Schmidt who’s _needed_ a bra since third grade and now needs two and still gets in trouble with administration for having too much cleavage. Many times, Mia has offered to switch with Cindy Schmidt.

Mia watches herself in the video preview on her computer screen, trying to see how she’ll be seen. That feeling like embarrassment rises in her again, but she doesn’t stop, either. She thinks she’s too skinny, still so flat and narrow. She has to pull her denim shorts _up_ to make it look like she has a butt at all, until she basically has a wedgie.

Some people think she’s beautiful.

The version she’ll post to her Mom-approved channel will have to be super short. Mia’s not even sure she checks. Doesn’t matter; the stuff Alec gave her works super well.

 

.

 

Her channel hits 500 followers a few months into the school year.

“Oh, wow, that’s exciting, sweetie,” Laura says. She’s distracted, but she’s also making dinner, and also, her children are barely contained nightmares, so Mia can’t really hold it against her.

Alec echoes her congratulations. He’s sprawled in the bend of their sectional, shirtless, Nico curled against his sides with red eyes. His brother had headbutted him earlier — is still in the midst of that temper tantrum in the other room — but he seems mostly calm now.

Mia really likes their family, despite the mess. She’s sitting on a far side from Alec but she reaches out her toes just until they brush Alec’s thigh, then jerks them back when his gaze turns to her.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” she tells him, quietly. It’s not something that needs to be a secret, really, but it still feels like one. Mia’s really starting to develop a taste of them.

He pours another one of his smiles in her direction. The air feels thin. “Oh, my pleasure.”

Just then, a crash comes from the direction of Lukas, followed by silence, then an even more enraged bout of screaming. Laura just barely doesn’t run.

“Uh,” Mia says, “should you…?”

“Nah, the boy’s fine,” Alec responds with a dismissive wave of a hand. “I don’t know where he got a flare for the dramatics from, but he definitely got his thick skull from me. So do you think you’re getting verified?”

“What?”

“On Twitter? You’re a creator on the rise, can’t have people banking on your celebrity!”

“Oh!” Mia says. “Oh, no. My mom says I’m not allowed to have one until high school.”

Alec scoffs. “Listen, Mia, you’re a young lady. There are many, many moments ahead of you where you’re going to have to realize, it’s not all about what your mommy says you can do.”

 

.

 

Middle school is not going as well as Mia had hoped. The classes are still pretty easy, but there’s a lot more work. Making friends is turning out to be the bigger challenge. She’d thought pretty much everyone would be in the same boat as her, in terms of meeting new people, but a lot of the other students seem to have been pulled from the same school—her dad explained, once she asked after a few awkward days, that their subdivision had just gotten redistricted, so it really was just her and a few other older kids that couldn’t be paid to give attention to a sixth grader.

So she turns to her channel more and more. She gets a twitter, set up with the same side accounts that created her Youtube page. She uses a fake name, kind of. Just Maya. Mostly, she just doesn’t want any of her family to find it.

Her followers keep growing — _definitely_ more people than she knows, and in a way it’s super validating. No one she’s heard of, but they’re still nice. Alec had given her a crash course in marketing the other night and had told her about how important it is to make things personal for her viewers, so she spends as much time as she can responding to comments and DMs. Some people are super nice.

Others are. Like.

The video she did over the summer at Olivia’s birthday pool party is still her most popular video. It’d been the first time she was allowed to wear a bikini. Following that, it’s her haul video. Some others that people have requested, about dancing or gymnastics. She’s never done either of those things and she’s not very good at them, but they’re popular.

And like. Okay. There’s this boy on Twitter. Joe. He goes to high school in Texas. Joe’s _super_ nice. Unlike some other guys, he can actually, like, hold a conversation, and they can talk about _anything,_ like stuff on Netflix, stuff at school, her parents, how much her mom has been sleeping recently. And he listens.

Joe thinks she’s pretty. He thinks she’s pretty even when she hasn’t spent hours editing and reshooting. She can send him pictures of herself in bed, right out of the shower, after she’s messed around in her mother’s meager, expired makeup supply in hope that’ll live up to the latest MUA trend. His reaction is the same.

Sometimes, he sends her photos of him.

**I could send u makeup sometime if u want haha**

_lol why do u have makeup?????_

**Lots of sisters with short attention spans. They wouldn’t notice if a few things went missing**

**They’d only get mad if they realized it was going to someone was pretty as you ;)**

Her face flushes. She knows it’s stupid to get too comfortable online; her mom had told her roughly a million times. But Mia had Google Imaged him — she’d seen a few episodes of Catfish, thanks a bunch — when he first started messaging her, too good to be true, and found his Facebook. The pictures he sent were _not_ from there. So she was pretty sure he actually was real, and very far away, and what’s Joe going to do, hop on a plane from Texas? He too young, too, a freshman, and doesn’t have that much money.

Another image sent through, and, wow, okay, his sisters really do have a lot. A lot of _good_ stuff. Mia chews her lip, deep.

She sends Alec’s address. She’d tell him that Joe was actually Joanna, and they’re good friends but Mom and Dad don’t like her because she got in trouble too much, even though it was stupid stuff, and he’d believe her. Alec is easy like that. This could be easy.

 

.

 

Mia’s entire body is on fire.

That’s not true. Her chest feels shockingly cold. Bared. Her stomach trembles even as something deeper pulses to life with a melting sort of heat. A hand drifted down, almost as if to check that everything is there and real, not just a trick of the camera she’d pulled without knowing. The slight mound of her breast, the soft pinkness. Ribs sharp, stomach smooth. Fingers dip beneath elastic. Smooth, and hot, and wet.

Her phone buzzed

**Fuq I love your body so much**

**You look so amazing Maya you don’t even know**

**It’s unfair that the whole world doesn’t know to treat you like the diamond you are**

Breathing heavy, Mia hesitates over a response. Thank you? You too? It feels so, so good to hear it, from Joe, but the idea is maybe bubbling up in her mind before the next message even comes through.

**I know anyone would love seeing you tho**

 

.

 

Some controversy somewhere bubbles up, and Mia’s videos start getting flagged, then restricted, then _deleted._

_it’s bullshit, i never did anything wrong with any of my videos but I’M the one getting punished just because somebody else—_

“You know,” Mom says from across the center console, “you could talk to me if something’s bothering you.”

 _No, I couldn't,_ Mia doesn’t snap. Especially not about this. Things have been bad before class started, and service is so bad in the school that she hadn’t been able to see the full damage being unfolded until right then. Things suck, but a lot of things suck right now, so Mia finds some joke from her life right now to vent, “I’m just talking to a girl from class about how much of a joke it is that our math teacher bombed our test grades so much just because we didn’t use his super specific, pre-approved methods. Like, we still got the right answer without cheating.”

Mom hums and asks, “What grade did you get?”

Because of course that’s her first question. “Like a B. But that’s not the point.”

**It really is, you’re getting fucked over for no reason**

**I know a site that might work better for you tbh. No pressure, it’s a little weird, but u could actually get paid too**

“And what’s the friend’s name?” she continues.

Mia rolls her eyes, as little as she can manage. “Katie.” There are three Katies in her class, and all of them refuse to go by their full or last names. She is friends with none of them.

_what site is it?_

And, later, once she’s in her bedroom alone and it’s late enough her parents aren’t going to say anything about the glow seeping out beneath her bedroom door,

_so this kinda looks a lot like a porn website_

**Some ppl use it like that but it’s really just what you make of it**

**What’s important are its modding is super chill which is good with all the bullshit censorship popping up everywhere**

**You can be whoever you want to be here**

 

.

 

The first time Mia takes her shirt off on camera, for anyone to see, it’s the end of spring break. Her family has just gotten back from Disneyland. Alec had spent a whole month building up how amazing Southern California is, and instead what she got was five days of her parents sniping at each other, about everything. She’d skinned her knee, literally falling behind them as they rushed toward a reservation none of them wanted to go to all for different reasons.

Mia had thought about making the argument that she was too old for Disney, and maybe they could just go to the beach of something, but the money had already been spent. The whole thing made her cry, multiple times, and the whole thing felt stupid and immature.

She and Joe had been talking about it. Things are different on the new site. Having all the shows be live really forces her to appreciate the magic of editing, and how boring she is face-to-face, or face-to-screen. Even more than that, the audience had definitely tipped more one way. Joe had said not to promote the new account and instead just let people find her, and it doesn’t seem like many of the people her age were on the ride over yet.

Joe said that there wasn’t any pressure to do anything Mia didn’t want to do, that people would watch anyway. He reminded how beautiful she is, over and over. He said that, if she wanted to, she could set up a tip jar and an Amazon Wishlist, and people would pay her, that’s how badly people want her.

It was as good an excuse as anything.

When the first tip came in, the noise had startled her. She’d just said, “I don’t know, guys, it’s pretty warm in my room. What do you think I should do?”

Joe responded **Open a window lol,** but others said things like **Do watever you like to get comfortable :))** or **fucking tease** or, finally, **I think that sweater looks like it isn’t helping.**

“It isn’t,” she said, after a pause. She leaned back against the wall and gripped the hem, fingers digging toward her palm through the knit. She didn’t, purposefully, make a show of it.

The chat sped up, a lot. Her viewership isn’t like it was on Youtube but it’s growing faster, too. She doesn’t quite read them, but let's that warm feeling, of being seen and something else, heat her up for real. Her viewers, Joe, Alec, call her a tease in a way that doesn’t really make it clear if it’s a good thing or not, but right then it doesn’t _matter._

There’s a hot want in her stomach not quite like hunger, and she practically feels out of her body as she stares at her screen, a hand reaching towards the elastic band of her training bra—and what a stupid name for them, but Mom still wouldn’t let get the real thing even though she desperately needs help—and then nudging underneath, just barely, as she asks, “Do you guys think I’m pretty?”


	2. Chapter 2

If Alec was a halfway decent person, he could wait it out. Mia will make for a beautiful woman, and before that, if he could hold out even just a few more years, he wouldn’t be risking jail time. But Alec had always, always, been the type to pick the fruit off the tree before it was ripe, cut into the cake before it set, rush the finish line once it’s in sight.

Besides, he hardly had to  _ try  _ with Mia. She took every suggestion and pushed it past anything Alec hoped for, a girl so hungry to grow up, the wrong tools in clumsy hands. 

Having Mia around the house is a delicious sort of torture. He knows how safe she feels here and sees it in the casual way she’ll sit, free from act she’s cast herself in, skinny legs swinging beneath their kitchen island and hair pulled back in colorful clips. Her homework is made up of multiplication tables and her biggest concern is whether a classmate purposefully got the same backpack as her. Everything about her is still so baby sweet.

And still, he notices the way she tightens when he’s around, eyes wide as her knees squeeze together, letting the wide neck of her father’s shirt dip down around her shoulder to reveal the pale purple of a for-show cotton bra strap. How badly he wants to unwrap her.

“So how’s the influencer career going?” he asks one night. It’s late enough that she should be back at home, asleep, but Laura was right about them months ago—they’re getting sloppy in the painfully typical trappings of suburbia, wine and secretaries and daughters in strange houses. They’d put on a movie that came out when Mia was just little, and now she’s pretending to be disinterested in it. She startles as Alec’s question, turning to face him with a red face. He keeps his carefully friendly.

“Um,” Mia responds, deliberately turning back towards the TV with more focus than she’d had before. “Fine? I guess? I don’t know, Youtube is kind of lame now.”

And bless her, she can’t tell a lie to save her life. The blush settles so pretty as a flush across her cheeks, her ears. Feigning surprise, Alec says,  _ “Lame?  _ Well, you’d know, I suppose. Guess I can just pass this gift I had off to the next girl…” 

Immediately, predictably, her eyes cut back to Alec. “What gift?”

“I figured you’d be needing a better camera by now, so…” Alec says, pulling out the newest iPhone. The company always had extra, bought at a friendly price. Usually they went home with whoever's kid who got to call themselves an intern over the summer. It’s hardly anything to Alec, but he can see Mia dialing in on it hard.

“Oh my god,” she says, and he can see how bad she wants it, even as she says, “It’s so much, though. I don’t know if my parents would be, like, cool with it?”

Of course it’s a question. She always leaves that sliver of space for Alec to crack open, so he does, saying, “You really like they’ll notice? Listen, you don’t have to use it, but keeping up in these fields without the right technology is hard. It’s all set up and I’d feel better if it was in the hands of someone who could put it to good use.”

From the front of the house, Laura calls, “Mia, looks like your dad’s home. Do you want us to walk you over?”

Mia glances down at the phone and back at Alec for only a moment longer before snatching the phone, tucking it into her pants pocket—her shirt hung lower—and breathing a soft, “Thanks.” She practically runs out of the house, with Laura flowing in the opposite direction.

“I love that girl,” she starts, “But I’m getting really sick of that family’s shit.”

In just about every way, Laura makes for the ideal wife. When Alec had first caught her, still dazed in the romantic hype of college, he worried that she would eventually wise up, raise her expectations or curiosity. Instead, she grew to become gratefully comfortable as a wife and mother in a nice neighborhood. Laura took his guidance with a natural ease, never questioned his long hours or the vague details of his work. And Alec did love her, for the ease she brought to his life.

“Oh, I know,” Alec said. “I know they’re not paying you, either.”

Laura snorts as she slides down onto the couch next to him. “It’s not even that I mind having her over sometimes, or that we need the money! It’s just…”

“It’s presumptuous,” Alec fills in. “The boys are a handful on their own. Honestly, I’m not even sure why they don’t just let her stay in her own home with a twenty dollar bill like our parents did.”

“She’s more mature than I was at that age,” Laura says, biting her lip. Alec can see her thinking, coming to the right conclusions, but all she concludes with is, “I don’t know. I’ll have to talk to Ellen.”

Alec hums and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Laura leans against him fully, turned enough that she can feel her chest against his side. Despite her best efforts, time is still taking its hold on Laura. She’s been making increasingly less joking comments about getting some work done, although Alec has tried to soothe her nerves. There was nothing that she could do for him, anyway.

“Do you want to come to bed?” she asked eventually, voice soft and coying, 

Alec had a feeling about tonight, though, so he gestured towards his open laptop and said, with as much contempt as he could, “Fucking Jarrod messed up the patent applications and now they got me trying to clean up after him before we get completely fucked over.”

“Fucking Jarrod,” Laura echoed. She doesn’t linger much longer, pressing a kiss to his neck and then his mouth before saying, “Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?”

He hums as she gets up, watches her go up the stairs, then goes into his study.

 

o 

 

“Good news, everybody!” Mia starts the stream, and isn’t it amazing how much more outgoing she can be, streaming her stumbling first steps into sexuality for the world to see. The pants from earlier are gone, leaving just the overlength shirt reflected back from the mirror. She holds that shiny new phone in her hand, covering her face, but it’s not a precaution she keeps up for long. Alec has to laugh when Mia says, thinking she’s lying, “A  _ super  _ generous viewer got me this new phone! Look how clear it is, oh my god, can you see?”

He opens up his “Joe” account and sends  **Should I be jealous lol** and watches her smile when the message is finally received, a hand absently twirling in her long, dark hair. “If any of you feel like supporting my channel, make sure to send in tips! I appreciate it  _ so  _ much.”

The guys are good at letting her talk at this point, getting her comfortable enough until she eventually bites her lip and says, “I’m feeling hot.”

It’s not the only segway she uses, but it’s a frequent one. Always something to preserve her innocence, like it’s nothing at all to strip off whatever clothes she has on before turning back to the camera like  _ Did I do good, Daddy? _ , desperate for the approval, for permission to go the next step. And of course everyone gives it to her, because she is beautiful, even if it’s the sort of thing that should be bottled up and kept on the shelf for a few years, until she had real hips or breasts or womanhood to speak of.

But, in a way, that will ruin her, too.

It’s not Alec, this time, who tells her to start toying with her tits, but she does it anyway. She’s always rough with them, squeezing and pinching at her puffy bright pink nipples. Alec so badly wants to teach her how they deserve to be treated, or, even, to really teach her how to take it, tease them until they’re so red and sore the lightest touch would make her cry.

She must be in an excited mood, too, because she doesn’t linger in teasing herself. Mia turns the camera back towards her flushed face as she says, “So, um, as usual, I can’t really see the chat during the next point, so, um,” and she blinks slowly, “I hope you guys like it.”

At first, Alec had needed to hold her hand through this part, direct her into position—from a distance—but now it’s just a matter of minutes for her to set her camera up and spread her kid-thin thighs for the world to see. Alec’s cock twitches automatically at seeing the candy pink gloss of her little pussy, and, yes, the camera is better. Noticeably better.

As badly as he wants to be there, touch her, there’s a beauty in the clumsy way she touches herself, completely inexperienced but chasing her pleasure as best she can. She touches her clit with one finger, flicking impatiently as her hips twitch outward.

“It feels so good, guys,” she sighs, barely loud enough to hear. “Oh my god.”

And she’s such a natural, so hungry, it’s like she was born to be used. It was Alec’s idea, at first, that Mia find something to feed herself with, but she reaches for the toothbrush and eases it into her slit all by herself now. It’s electric, thick enough to hold batteries, but Mia, such a perfect little girl, has always preferred to stuff herself full with the thick rounded end of it. 

He jerks the head of his cock with the same rushed motions that Mia uses on herself. He watches the trembling of her soft belly, wobbly knees, and the overwhelming pleasure blooming on her face, and feels like a starving man with a glass wall between himself and a feast.

When Mia comes, it’s with a shudder and a soft little moan. It’s enough to get Alec through, too, he’s not _ insane,  _ but, god, is he going to teach her so much.

 

o 

 

Alec is patient. It may not look like it but he  _ is;  _ it’s like torture waiting for Mia to slowly kick out her own foundations, board up the right windows, and tear down the right walls. In the end, she practically invites him in.

**Don’t u have ur own money from tips**

_ ya but like idk  _

_ if my mom is paying that much attention????? _

_ idk idk i just want something real _

Alec went in another tab, fiddled a bit with an email he’d have to send by end of day, and replied  **I can probably get you something my parents don’t care. Aren’t u worried abt someone opening the package tho?**

And Mia, sweet angel Mia—Alec had been hoping for a window he could be sure of, another step closer, but instead she said _ you can send it my neighbors, theyre cool _

 

o 

 

For days, Mia rushes straight to Alec’s house from the bus stop, minty pin-covered backpack bouncing on narrow shoulders. It’s bending back around towards spring and Mia has taken to pressing up against the school dress code; she gets away with it because, for good, decent people, there still isn’t much to look at. Alec couldn’t be more proud, more turned on by what he knows hides past that little pink dress.

“Where’s Laura?” Mia asks, sucking a soft corner of her lip in. Alec still makes her nervous. He’s honest enough to admit he likes it.

“Took the boys out for a weekend with her parents. Just them time,” Alec said. She slides into her regular seat at the counter, letting her backpack fall to the floor. “But I think that gives you and me time to talk about something.”

Alec can see it register in Mia’s eyes as, months too late, her instincts pick up on that something, straightening her spine. Her voice is surprising level when she asks, “What?” and that’ll be a good thing.

“I got a package delivered to my doorstep yesterday. Exactly my address but for a  _ Maya. _ And I had to open it, you know, for security reasons. Mia, Maya, Mia, that package had some very interesting toys,” Alec says with just enough reproach, enough certainty, to make Mia’s face go scarlet red. “Nothing that’s meant for little girls. So I thought, surely it couldn’t actually be for  _ my  _ Mia. So I did some Googling.”

And Mia, who was never so much of a liar as a sneak, has panic written clear on her face. He can see her flounder for some route of this until eventually she just said, voice high and crackling, “You shouldn’t just be able to  _ Google  _ it!”

“But I did, Mia. And you’ve been a very dirty girl.”

He circles around to her slowly. The first touch is one he’s done a thousand times before—a broad hand on her satin soft thigh. Then, his fingers twist with the dress hem. He continues, “You’ve been a  _ slut, _ Mia, and very unkind one at that. I did my best to help support you, and you went behind everyone’s back just so you could whore yourself out to anyone who clicked onto the right website. And for what?”

“I— I don’t—” Mia stutters, and Alec reaches behind her to pull out the baby-sized hitachi wand she’d found somewhere (and, truly, Alec loves that about her.)

“Just so you could come, right?” Alec said, and slowly, teasing himself more than her, pushes the dress further up her thigh until he could see the white of her panties.

“I don’t know what that means,” Mia blurts out, and, christ, Alec’s cock  _ hurt.  _ He’d been hard practically since the UPS driver had dropped of the package yesterday, couldn’t fuck any of the excited energy out on Laura, but, now, here, this is what Alec lived for.

“Oh, baby, you don’t know? Because that’s what you’ve been doing this whole time.” Slowly, like he’s trying not to startle a wild animal, he brought a finger to her cotton-covered cunt and watched with absolute glee has her thighs trembled, widening for just a second before snapping shut on his wrist. His fingers, though, stayed in heaven. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, and when he caressed her just barely, she shook again, and he could feel a dampness starting to cling to the fabric.

“Mia,” he says. “Look at yourself. I’ve barely touched you and I know you want it. Good little girls who aren’t desperate to get their pussies touched wouldn’t have been doing what you’ve been doing.”

Even with his hand half-full, it’s not hard to pry her legs back open. Mia seems frozen, eyes and mouth wide, but that works fine for Alec. He edges her hips further towards the edge of the chair so that he can slide her underwear down and, there, finally, in the flesh, her beautiful pink slit, untouched by any other man and shiny with slick already. “Oh,  _ Mia.” _

The first touch is— more than he can say. He spends a long moment just feeling her, the easy slide, pinching at her little baby clit until she squeaked, thumbing at it until, finally, he let the first knuckle of his finger slide into her. It’s a vice-tight heaven, the most luscious feel in the world.

“I know you know that you need to relax,” he says conversationally, and she flutters around him. He twists the finger in and out, just treasuring her. Her legs are squeezed tight on either side of him as she starts to leak in earnest. Alec knew how wet she got, but it was another thing altogether to experience it, to see it pool in his chair.

Which reminded him.

The vibration echoes loudly in the room, almost more loudly than Mia’s breathing. He soothes, “Nothing bad is going to happen. I know you like feeling good. I just want to show you how it should  _ really  _ feel, with someone who knows what he’s doing.”

He slowly teases the wand up her leg, over her tiny opening, and just barely grazes her clit on the first pass, then second, before pressing in on the third. Her entire body shakes.

“Oh, oh, oh, Alec,” Mia cries. “I can’t— that’s, oh my god, it’s so much, please—”

“I know it is, baby,” Alec says. “And I know you can take it. Baby slut like you, this is what you’ve been waiting for.”

He doesn’t let up, chasing her with the wand whenever she bucked away, holding her down so she never got too far. Her face was red, shocked and blown away, grimaces as the most intense pleasure of her life rocked her body. Alec almost doesn’t know where to look, but he’s grateful when he catches sight of the flush of squirt leaking out of her when she finally cries out for real, loud and past shame, her entire body rolling forward and back.

“God, baby,” Alec sighs in awe. “You’re such a good girl.”

He drops the wand carelessly—whatever, he could pay for a million of them, and a million more of whatever else, just for Mia, just to use on Mia—before getting both hands behind her knees and pushing, spreading her out as far as she could go. Her pussy glistened in the light, still so tight and perfect even when Alec knows how hungry it is. A growl releases itself from somewhere inside him, and he lunges forward, sucking hungrily at the mess he’s made of her, and, god, he’s barely even begun.

Mia keeps crying out above him, words beyond meaning, and her little hands twist in his hair, maybe trying to pull him off, but it didn’t matter. This is heaven.  _ This  _ is what Alec works for.


	3. Chapter 3

The stream starts a lot earlier than usual; it’s harder to get away, but you can’t be too picky with this sort of thing and this girl makes it worth it. You double-check the lock on your door, set up your screen recorder, and click on the link.

The sunlight casts the room into stark clarity. Stuffed animals are piled, neglected, in a corner, while her walls are cluttered with Tiger Beat-cutouts and fairy lights. It reflects back on the perfect pink softness of her teeny body, all awkward angles and clinging baby fat. She’s sitting in the lap of a man, straddling a hairy thigh and grinding more hesitantly than she has in months, even with a guiding hand on her back. It makes her look so young. It makes her look  _ filthy. _

You lean forward in your seat. This— today is very different, indeed. The view is perfect, but the man, whose face is still outside the frame but has clearly been ripped from the cover of one of the men’s magazines you don’t look at in grocery stores, you can’t help the angry furl in your stomach.

“So, um, I have an announcement to make,” she says, voice cracking. “Thank you all for c-coming whenever I asked you to. You’ve all been so much nicer to me than I deserve.

“I’ve been a whore for a long time now, and I— I’ve been greedy and selfish and it’s not fair that I’ve just been teasing. I’m so, so sorry. But I’ve got a new… a new daddy now,” she says. You watch as strong arms rearrange her in the man’s lap, spreading her bambi legs until she’s stretched over top of him. A strong hand lines a fat cock up against the core of her and lowers her onto it, and watching you know it’s not her first time.

She’s shaking, tears on her burned red cheeks, as she says, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” and then when he turns his head and speaks softly to her, she echoes, “He takes such good care of me. Such good, good care of meee,” and it draws out in a loud cry and he holds her narrow hips and fucks hard. It’s hard to distinguish the cries and the moans when he moves a hand further in and starts fingering her clit, making her eyes drift closed.

You click off in disgust — another good girl ruined.

She was getting old, anyway.

 

O


End file.
